


Proposal in the mountains

by Julibellule



Series: I can feel you [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Bonding, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, London, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Missionary Position, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Post-Episode AU: s04e13 Journey's End, Shower Sex, Stranded, Suffering, Switzerland, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Wall Sex, bonding gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: Human/Time Lord bonding takes time and practice and lots of love
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: I can feel you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698940
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. I can feel you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose (E)  
>  **Things get hard when the Doctor and Rose get stuck in Pete's World**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Suffering (Rose), Explicit Sexuality (Ten♡Rose), Nakedness (Rose &Ten), Wall Sex (Ten->Rose), Telepathic Sex (Ten->Rose), Telepathically Shared Orgasm (Ten->Rose), Bonding (Ten->Rose), Shower Sex (Ten->Rose), Bonding gone Wrong (Ten->Rose)_

When she got back to the flat from a day of work at Torchwood, the Doctor was taking a shower. Rose had to admit, things had been rough for the last few weeks. They’d been back in Pete’s World for a couple of months now and things seemed to go well at first. They worked for Torchwood and moved in Rose’s flat in the city. Their relationship was striving and even though they haven’t bonded yet, they worked on Rose’s telepathy often.

She had to admit it, it was pretty frustrating. She was taking baby steps and their link didn’t seem to evolve as fast as it should. In the last weeks things seem to be deteriorating for the Doctor. He just didn’t seem to be able to fit in. Pete had to give him some time off after he went mad and destroyed a lab. His genius brain was an asset for Torchwood but the Doctor wasn’t thrilled of them using his knowledge to build weapons meant to ‘protect’ the Earth from potential invasions.

Mundane life was also becoming a hassle for him. Chores and paperwork and rules of propriety were not an innate skill and most of the time he didn’t even fathom there was something 'wrong' with his behavior until it was too late. Rose thought it was cute and except for some stuck up persons that didn’t know him well enough, most of their friends and family didn’t mind but it got really frustrating to the Doctor because he was really trying and putting himself under great pressure to perform well in this new life.

At one point, he just gave up all together, ghosting around the apartment and not leaving the couch for days. Rose stood by his side though. She would never leave him in this despair and she was working hard to put some money together so they could leave this place and travel the world at one point. She was also working hard on her own telepathic skill.

She thought if she’d be able to make a giant leap and finally give him the unity he craved for, it would make everything easier. It wasn’t as if he was putting any pressure on her, though. If something in the Doctor’s life was thriving, it was his relationship with Rose. Thank God they had each other. Thank God he had her. Rose opened the restroom door slowly and she smiled her eyes zooming on him through the glass window.

He supporting himself on the wall, both hands on each side of the spray, water glistening down his hair and skin. Rose was suddenly submerged by a slight panic; a dark cloud filled her soul. A mix of anger, disgust and deep sorrow rushed like a chilling wave down her spine and she had to repress some tears from rising. She didn’t understand where those feelings were coming from.

Then she understood. They were his feelings. He was crying. She didn't even think when she jumped in the shower and held him against her, clothes and all. She didn’t know why he was crying and she didn’t really care. For the moment, Rose just wanted to be there for him. He held her tight and cried in the crook of her neck until the storm past and everything calmed down.

“Hey, I’m here.” she whispered, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

The Doctor smiled softly at her. “Rose, you forgot to take your clothes off..”

"Do you want to help me take them off?" she asked with a saucy grin, pulling on the fabric sticking to her belly. It made a sucking noise as the wet textile unglued off Rose’s skin. Desire flashed up in his eyes as they flew over the now see-through white linen. The Doctor took a deep breath. He stepped towards her with a groan. His fingers dug on the sides of her thighs, catching the hem of the skirt.

“Yeah, let me help you.” She raised her arms above her head so he could pull her dress up and over her head. His fingers left a trail of desire and need as he wrote the movement in Rose’s skin. And she felt it; the Doctor’s own arousal glided down her spine and tightened her belly. Rose rested her hand against his chest, between his hearts, to push him away a little.

It was a bit overwhelming. She breathed out the rush he gave her. “Doctor, I can feel you.” He let the dress fall in a wet blob on the shower's floor.

“How do you feel me, Rose?”

She tried to put in words what it felt like. “Your emotions, they’re… rushing over me.” Rose saw the Doctor hesitate for a moment, stricken with guilt from being in such a dark mood for the first time she’d been able to feel him like this.

But then he reached for her cheek and smiled. “Really?” Warm, caring love covered her. Rose couldn’t repress a chuckle and a wide smile. He sent her this one on purpose. “Come here.” Rose fell into his arms with complete abandon and they kissed under the pouring water. They were holding each other, passionately sharing this moment, eyes never leaving the other's gaze. And something in them clicked. The Doctor felt it, and she did too. "Rose, I’m so sorry." The Doctor was awestruck. "I was so indulged in y own despair, I didn’t even realize how much our link had strengthened."

But Rose was already lost in the sensations, feeling him all around her, emotions rushing back and forth and amplifying until they both whimpered, caught in a kaleidoscope of turbulent visions of love. Rose chuckled while tears of joy filled her eyes. She felt him smile in response to her mirth. He sent her a powerful feeling of love that overwhelmed her senses and made her weak in the knees.

She responded with arousal, deep and strong, beating of her heart and tightness of her inner walls that made him whimper and kiss her deeply. The taste of him was mixed with the warm water of the shower pouring over their kiss and Rose drank him in. His fingers dug in her back as he tightened his grip and glued her to his body. So close, she felt as though their skin was fused like their mind was about to.

“Rose, this is so… I can’t…" he was losing control, about to pour everything he was into her feeble human mind, about to meld his body, his mind, his soul with hers in such a deep lever. Oh yes, please, God, or whatever deity, he just wanted to let go and take the plunge.

"I want you. I really do,” And she sent him a surge of her love, her desire, her trust, her sheer strength of will. He couldn't stop himself anymore and his forehead connecting with hers. He was now trembling, whispering in Gallifreyan. Rose felt her back connected with the cold tiled wall and gasped out of their connection, noticing the water has gone a bit colder.

"Stay with me, Rose. Don’t leave me,” he called her back in his mind with a powerful pull, kissing her deeply with teeth and tongue. She gasped back into the whirling world within them. The Doctor was pulling her in with a strong magnetic force, sucking her whole being. Rose could literally feel her soul being hauled out of her own body to follow his in the rising vortex his arousal was generating around them. Her skin attracted to his body as if the Doctor was a powerful magnet, every part of Rose that wasn’t in contact with his cold-warmth was aching with the crave of him. "I love you,” He rasped in a whisper.

And the only thing Rose saw before he completed the connection was the intense adoration in his eyes. He lifted her up, grabbing her thighs and with an high-pitch sob, urged toward her center. He was inside her, literally, physically, and Rose might have screamed, she was panicking, suddenly scared of letting go. But it was inevitable, she was melting, losing herself, becoming him, becoming them.

His scent was under her skin, his taste filling her every muscle, the feel of him vibrating in her bones, his hearts were beating, thundering within hers and he was breathing through her own lungs. The aching was sickening when he had to use all his strength to pull back out of her. The whole universe was fighting for them to stay as one; the agony of losing the Doctor within her was unbearable.

Rose needed to let go and follow the waves but she actually felt as though she was drowning, as if she couldn’t breathe without him breathing through her. Her heart had stop too and she wondered for a second if her body could sustain such a physical merging, if she would be able to survive if he wasn't within her to give her life. She wondered if she could live without him coursing through her skin.

Her faculty to breathe came back with him filling her again. They both groaned, or maybe he did and it reverberated into her lungs to her throat. Blue mixed with golden and twirled, creating a whole new light. They swayed together, in a constant rhythm of pulls and thrusts, crushed by the waves of the ocean of their love for one another. Between longing and plenitude, until both the sensations meld together and longing became pleasure and plenitude, everything.

The Doctor grabbed her tighter pushing much deeper, rushing all they were to their core. Rose screamed some more as they exploded, releasing a white blinding light that overwhelmed both their consciousness. She blanked out, floating in their awe, surrounded and entranced by their scent. Eternity lingered above. Neither of them would be whole anymore without the other.

It took some time for Rose to register where she was and what had just happened. The awareness of her surroundings slowly coming back to focus. The scent of overthrown shampoo bottles, the sound of the water and its warmth rushing over them, the comforting weight of the Doctor’s body over hers. He was still within her. Her fingers closed firmly on his hips, bruising, she couldn't let him go.

He seemed as out of it as she was. He was panting heavily against her collarbone, all of his concentration set on keeping his weight from crushing her. Her throat and her chest were constricted with fathomless tears, her lungs breathing through spasms and soft sobs. She whimpered loudly, trying to get rid of the tremors that still shook her body. The Doctor found his strength back at once and lifted himself up enough to look at her. "Rose?"

"Hey.." she let out in a shaky breath. "Am I.." her lips twisted of their own accord. "Am I suppose to feel like this?" She managed to finish her sentence before a few tears fell from her eyes. He shook his head, and swallowed thickly. He had his _I'm so sorry_ face on and Rose nodded, still searching for her breath. She rubbed her face with both her hands, a way to mask the uncertainties rumbling inside.

But she couldn’t fool him, especially after what they'd just done. His frowning lips kissed her forehead. “Let me help you to bed, Rose.” He offered. He pulled back a fraction, to reach out and shut down the water, his eyes never leaving hers. He pulled her up with him and they both managed to make it to the bed.

"No don't leave me." Rose said, a little louder than she intended to, when he took a few step away from the bed. Her raspy voice was just another proof of her distress.

“I need to get us some towels, Rose. I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and looked at her intently, waiting for her to calm down before he turned around. Rose couldn't understand why it was hurting so much as he walked to the bathroom, her whole body quivering when deprived of his. A physical aching need had settled in the cells of her skin which could only be quenched by his touch.

And in this moment she hated herself for being so feeble without him. As Rose sat there, naked and cold in spite of the supposedly warm air of the room, shaken by the magnitude of what had just happened, she realized how violently profound the experience had trampled over her body and her soul. She felt so little, so vulnerable, and defective. She used all the strength she had left to stop herself from breaking apart.

But then, she already was broken. Rose choked into tears. She missed him so much in this moment but the last thing she wanted was for him to see her cry, the last thing she wanted was for him to think it was his fault she was crumbling, the last thing she wanted was for him to think she regretted what they've just done. Her body was shaking into uncontrollable sobs.

Suddenly the Doctor was there, holding her in his arms, caressing the pain off her skin and it was her turn to cry in the crook of his neck. The storm was coming undone tempestuously. Rose wanted to be strong for him. She wanted to live this meaningful moment by his side. She wanted to show him how beautiful and profound it has been for her, but all she could do was cry.

"I’m so sorry,” Rose whimpered between wet sobs, holding him so tight.

"Don’t be,” He tightened his grip as well, sharing a comforting touch with his nose behind my ear. “I’m here.” The Doctor used the towel to dry her up before rubbing it on his own skin. He laid her in the bed and shielded her body with his, moving to curl up between her and the night. The exhaustion made her quiver long after she fell asleep.


	2. Proposal in the mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose (M)  
>  **Now that Rose is feeling better, the Doctor asks her to marry him**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Making out (Ten/Rose), Nakedness (Rose &Ten), Arousal (Ten)_

It was so cold. Rose closed her eyes and snuggled against her Doctor. He held her tight and rubbed her arm vigorously. She could barely feel it over the thick and fluffy material of her winter coat. She breathed in the glacial air of the mountains. It made the little hairs in her nostrils freeze as it went in which felt very weird. Nose hair was not a part of her body she could usually _feel_.

She exhale a fat cloud of mist and shivered comfortably, further into the Doctor's embrace. She closed her eyes on the sensations of the brisk temperature over her body and the sullen sound of the soft winds moving over the frigid snow. The last time she felt such sensations was with her first Doctor, when they visited a planet where the oceans were frozen.

It was such a sweet memory. Since it was the exact moment she realized she was in love with the Time Lord. Oh, she probably was infatuated way before that, but she remembered clearly when his blue eyes fell on her, as blue as the icebound waves towering behind him. The cold air wasn't the only thing stealing her breath away as he grinned at her, making her heart stop.

She smiled at the memory and felt her cheeks creak, taunt and dry under the harsh weather. Her eyelashes were glued together by tiny beads of frozen water and that too felt pretty weird, another part of her body she wasn't used to notice. She rubbed it off with her gloved fingers. "Here, this will help." The Doctor smiled back at Rose and Rose could feel the fondness rolling off him in waves, she don't think she'll ever get enough of this link between them.

The Doctor's cheeks were as red as hers and it gave him the cutest grin, enhancing the freckles over the bridge of his nose. Rose wanted to kiss them all. The Time Lord was holding an open and steaming thermos toward her and she took it, inhaling the warm smell of chocolate. The Swiss alps was the best place on Earth to drink this kind of drink. Rose took a sip which burned her lips slightly but felt divine as it spread warmth through her body, the creamy taste making her moan loudly.

This was nothing less than paradise on Earth. The Doctor laughed and pulled her back under his arm, sending a stream of mirth that made Rose laugh as well. She dived in his embrace without hesitation. They both took a moment to admire the rays of the sun making the snow glitter around them. Rose still had trouble believing they were here, in another universe, with her Doctor, stuck without the Tardis, taking some time off in a recluse and private cottage, slam bam way on top of a the everlasting snow of a mountain in the alps, somewhere in Switzerland.

All Rose could see for miles around was snow and valleys and neighboring mountains. "How are you feeling?" The Doctor broke the silence. Rose smiled. She was feeling a lot better. Better than she had felt for months.

She shivered at the memory but kept a strong front and looked straight in the Time Lord's eyes as she answered, "Top of the world!" The Doctor snorted a bit, his lips twitching at the corners as his gaze darted to her lips then back at her eyes. Rose's insides were melting and she shivered again. The Doctor had barely touched her since that night where they telepathically bonded in the shower.

With some distance, now that she was feeling better, Rose was starting to remember it as one of the most beautiful experience she had ever lived but it took some time to get to this point. Rose could understand why the Doctor wasn't incline to touch her during her recovery. Of course, he must have felt guilty for putting her through this, for pushing a bond on her mind before it was ready to receive it.

But most of all, Rose was ashamed to admit it, she must've been quite a pain during these last months. Snapping at him. Crying for no reasons. Wanting him to leave her alone but then sobbing in grief when he disappeared from her sight. Waves after waves of emotions and sensations she couldn't make sense of made her drown in the reassuring blankets of her bed, the pressure and weight too heavy to find the motivation to set foot out of her dark room.

It was even worse during the first week when her mind was so bare she could hear every thoughts and feel every emotions running in the head of people living in their vicinity. It didn't take long for the Doctor to arrange this retreat and whisk Rose far away from any kind of civilization. But Rose didn't want to think about the long time it took for her to recover.

She was proud of the progress she made and the journey her and her Doctor went through and he was still watching her, gaze warm and wanting and he always stood by her side through it all, always calm and strong through her storms and she wanted him to kiss her. _Oh please, please, please, Doctor, kiss me!_ she tried her best to convey with her eyes.

The Doctor lifted a hand on her cheek and she could feel the warmth of the gloves sheltering her taunt skin against the weather. And Rose's heart leapt as he slowly leaned towards her. His lips brushed hers, a gentle caress, and Rose could feel her heartbeat in her mouth, salivating, expecting. Could Time Lord slow down time? The moment seemed to last an eternity, suspended in time, suspended on his lips, on the warmth of their breath mingling.

But then time found its rhythm again with the ring of her phone. She swallowed thickly when the Doctor startled out of the moment and pulled back. Rose grunted as she fetched the phone in her pocket. So close! It was her mom. _She couldn't have called at a better time._ Rose thought sarcastically. "Hi mom." She gave a shy smile at the Doctor and he took her back under his arm.

"Hey sweetheart. Are you feeling better today?" Rose snuggled into the warmth of her Doctor. Having to slide the phone between her ear and the fluffy fabric of her hat was letting the cold air breeze over the left side of her neck and she shivered.

"'M ok, mom." Her mom had been calling her each day in the past months to get some news about her health. She must've been pretty scared when the Doctor just hopped and left with her daughter once more, saying something about Rose being sick and having to quarantine from any kind of telepathic stimulation. He was the one who had to answer Jackie's call during the first weeks since Rose couldn't talk to anyone.

It must have been quite the job to calm down a worried Jackie. Rose smiled at the thought. She loved him so much. This time around, Jackie seemed worry free since she started blabbing right away about the wedding she went to, two days ago, and how huge and posh it was and how she really wanted to throw the Doctor and Rose as huge and posh a party when she got back home.

They never did celebrate Rose finding her Doctor again, never thought it was something to celebrate considering the circumstances. "Put me on speaker phone so I can hear him too." Jackie asked her and Rose laughed, trying her best to hit the speaker button with her gloved finger.

"Here you go, mom. He can hear you now." She said as she winked at the Doctor. He smiled back at her and his grin seemed to hide a sparkle of mischief that Rose couldn't quite place. Was he nervous?

"Well.." Jackie urged. "Go on, you plum. I don't have all day." Rose frowned. She didn't understand what she needed to _go on_ with but then the Doctor moved and knelt in front of her.. on one knee. He was holding a blue velvety box in his bare hands and was grinning like the dork he was. Rose's eyes were as big as saucers and her hand couldn't help but cover her open mouth.

She never even imagined a moment like this happening to her so the only reactions that came were those she'd seen on telly. "A-aah.." the Doctor opened his mouth but nothing really came out of it.

"Doctor! Go on!!" Jackie shrilled at the end of the phone line which made them both jump out of the haze they were in.

The Doctor shook his head. "I-I forgot what I was suppose to say." He answered a bit defensively to Rose's mother. His voice was shaking and Rose gave him a shy laugh that was just as shaky, trying to keep the tears in and giving him all the time he needed. Her heart was beating so fast.

"Just ask her already!" The Doctor's gaze never left Rose's and he swallowed thickly.

"I had a whole speech prepared." He sighed in defeat. Rose balanced her weight from foot to foot and couldn't help grinning like a loon as she watch her favorite dork fumble with his proposal. "Marry me, Rose?" Rose laughed and fell on her knees in front of him, grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss. He dragged her closer, closing his arm around her and opening up his lips, tasting her with a grunt of hunger.

Rose pushed him in the snow and fell over his body. God, she couldn't wait anymore. She grabbed his lips again with a renewed fervor and he responded with a strong shiver of arousal that made her skin prickle. "Rose?" Jackie asked. "Rose? You still there?" The sound of her voice muffled by the snow covering the discarded phone. "Doctor! What did she answer?" Jackie huffed in frustration.

The Doctor ended the kiss abruptly. "Was that a yes?" He asked Rose and she laughed.

"Yes! God!!" Rose reached out for her phone, searching through the snow and said, "Yes! I said yes!!" toward the mouth piece before pressing the off button and turning back to the matters at hand. "Now, please never stop kissing me." The Doctor laughed between her eager lips then kissed her back, rolling them over. Rose grunted, feeling his knee tight between her thighs. She was grabbing with a desperate hunger at the fabric of his winter coat with her gloved hands, frustrated at the lack of grip. "We need to continue this elsewhere."

And she knew the Doctor caught her drift when she saw his face turn from aroused to deep worry. He swallowed. "You sure about this?" He clearly didn't want to repeat what happened the last time they tried to bond.

"You are marrying me, Doctor. In every way. I want you. In every way." He got to his knees and then helped her up. They walked back to the recluse cottage and an hour and a half later, after a good meal and some tea -for the tannin, good for strengthening the mind- they were both facing each other, naked beside the bed. The Doctor was holding Rose's hand in his, sliding on a sapphire encrusted silver ring on her ring finger.

"I love you, Rose Tyler." He whispered the sentence that started it all. Rose smiled and cupped the side of his face with her free hand, coaxing him into another kiss.

"I love you too, my Doctor." She whispered back against his lips and her fingers scratched lightly at the hairs on the base of his neck making him shiver. The rippling of his skin was getting strong and contagious. Rose breathed deeply to calm down her rising heartbeat.

"You are really sure about this?" The Doctor still looked worried but Rose knew she was ready for him, for them.


	3. I trust you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose (E)  
>  **The Doctor and Rose's bonding**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Explicit Sexuality (Ten/Rose), Nakedness (Rose &Ten), Telepathic Sex (Ten/Rose), Telepathically Shared Orgasm (Ten/Rose), Bonding (Ten/Rose), Missionary Position (Ten/Rose)_

Rose didn't answer him she just laid on the bed, pulling him to her. He saw himself falling upon her in slow motion. His heart beating so fast, he was so scared all of this would be too much for her, but there she was, naked and waiting for him with a soft playful smile that was calling to him, ready for the taking. The Doctor held himself above Rose, on hands and knees.

There was no way he could touch her whole, body against body, just too much skin. It would surely overwhelm her. He could already feel the pull, the literal physical attraction, as if both of their bodies were strong magnets calling to each other. Rose closed her eyes. She seemed to relish the sensation, arching her body toward his, she moaned.

The Doctor took in a sharp breath when he saw the whole of her skin shiver leaving strong, beautiful, goosebumps everywhere. Her nipples standing erect and ready to burst.. her whole body seemed ready to burst. "Doctor, it's your turn to touch me!" It came out as a breath. He couldn't lay whole on her. Their body melding into one would be too intense for her.

He started by brushing an errant lock of hair from her face and he heard her whimper. Warm shocks were tickling the tip of his finger and coursing the length of his skin. It was blissful and he took a breath in to calm himself. He trailed the back of his fingers upon her cheek and over her open lips, thrilled to feel her warm wanting breath on them. It was almost as if he could hear her heart beat, its uproarious rhythm coursing through her veins wanted to connect with his own two.

He groaned out of the feeling, it was too early for that, was it? He heard her whimper once more and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, sending calming, loving feelings in her mind. She took a sharp breath and started mumbling some deep declaration of love that made his hearts dance in his chest. He felt herself open up to him and he followed, laying only his forehead on hers.

It was like a soft summer stream when she flowed through his brain and the fresh breeze of her scent overwhelmed his senses. She arched on the bed once more. Welcoming him fully with a sigh. He was trembling, trying his best to hold back, so scared of giving in too much. They were playing with fire, he wasn't even sure a human body and mind could withstand something as powerful as sex with a Time Lord.

"Please," it came out of him in a small cry, after she sent him a long deep surge of how he was making her feel back through their growing link. He just wanted to let go of it all and take her, meld into her. His Rose. The arousing feeling pooled like liquid fire in his belly and he groaned, fully aware that this was the last of his control going away. “Please, tell me if you want me to stop.”

Her lips whispered words of encouragement against his temple and her voice resounded in the Doctor's bones. And right now, all of this, all of them, mingling in their warmth and light was exquisite. He breathed out a smile for only answer, staying focus on the sensations. He kissed her. All of her, at once. "We've both been waiting for this moment for so long." He heard Rose's voice deep and ethereal and golden. The echo of a memory. Bad Wolf vibrating in his head. "On this night, I am welcoming you to share your soul in the same way you had welcome me to share your life." The Doctor groaned out of the feeling, sitting beside her wanting body, not sure if he really heard/felt what had just happened. Were they already at that point where she could send thoughts and feelings to him? Was that really Rose's voice? "Doctor, don't stop!" He saw her eyes opened and her lips move and her voice was hers again.

He frowned, then he began to run his free hand over Rose's body, traced its contours, but never stopped in one place. The crackling feeling of their link was warm and it blissfully stung deep inside muscles and bones. His gaze followed his hand, and that seemed to do the trick. Rose's eyes fluttered shut again and he saw her relaxed some more under his gentle touch over her soul.

His heart was beating so hard in his ears when he put his hand flat beneath the mound of her left breast. He needed to jump in. Rose wanted this and at one point he needed to let go and trust themselves, he would still be careful. He felt her heart started beating faster under his palm and both his heart sinked with hers. And as his lips and tongue flew over Rose's neck and breast and nipples, his hand never flinched above her heart and their hearts never faltered in their dance with each other.

The Doctor saw Rose's hands turned into fists, clenching around the bed covers and was scared of going too fast for her but then he gasped loudly. Rose's chest was expending in a golden light; opening up even more with every rush of blood being pumped through their ventricles, offering all she was to him. It was astoundingly blissful to see her so bright and magnificent.

An high-pitch whimper escaped his lips, and she let out a small laugh, obviously pleased with the feeling. “I love you,” he wasn't sure if she really said it or if she sent it as a thought, but he felt it deeply. Rose's mind was a lot stronger than he expected her to be. The mattress dipped as he moved towards her, above her. He brought with him all he was, as open as he could be.

First it was just a press, a yearning against her mind and soul; then the slide of him, seeking permission to enter, then it deepened and their lips consumed them both as his deep blue light enveloped hers and his softest emotions crushed into her body. Her essence was everywhere, around him, inside him, filling every part of who he was and who he ever will be.

And his essence was on her, around her, inside her, filling every part of who she was and who she ever will be. He could feel what it felt like to have his tongue on her skin. Wet plain licks on her breast and navel lost in swirl of the torrid raising arousal coiling within them. He could feel what it felt like to have his fingers caress her and the softness and warmth of his skin.

Gasps and grunts rippled like echoes through blue and golden light. A red glimmer of desire flared up as their whole being grew, swollen and pulsating, a hot velvety force of attraction. The craving was hard to bare. They were imbued with the same aching need to be one; it was crackling in the core of each of their cells. “Doctor, please.” she arched against him, but he still held back.

This feeling was incredible but they should still be careful not to go too fast, too strong. Then Rose took control, unable to wait any longer. She pulled him in, sucked on his being, hauled his soul to dance out of his body with hers, forever. The Doctor panicked as their skin glued at a molecular level, touching atoms melding together. But she was still calling him to her with a magnetizing force until it ached all over.

“Rose,” He whimpered loudly, as if she was the one who had pulled the name right out of his lungs. The Doctor's concern was leaking all over; his fear of breaking her was almost overwhelming.

“Please, Doctor, I want this, I trust you.” Rose's eyes intently buried into his. With a rush of loving confidence she encouraged him to let go, ready to let herself fall, trusting that he would always be there to catch her. And when the Doctor let go, and slid inside her, they didn’t lose themselves; they found each other instead. Rose gasped and purred her way into his being.

Nothing frightening, only freedom. She laid her scent under his skin, her taste in his every muscle, pushed herself in until she’d vibrate in his bones. He felt the frantic exaltation of having only one heart and tasted the crisp and rattling air through her lungs. When he pulled back out of her he was the Doctor again; lifted by a glorious and overwhelming feeling of belonging, as if the whole universe rejoiced in the union of their souls.

He was breathlessly euphoric with the thought of sharing himself with this woman he loved. He felt how the brush of his cock felt for her against her insides, warm and tight, and the exquisite bliss the brush against her core was rippling in her when he filled her again and again. Their lights danced together in a perfect mixed of comes and goes, swirls and twirls, dips and rises.

He kept his strokes shallow at the beginning, for her sake. He moaned loudly as she shifted, inviting him deeper, demanding more. She shuddered a groan out of his lungs and he lost the sight of her when his lashes fluttered shut. He sank faster, deeper into her. He cried out at the joy she was giving him, while he was reveling in the heights of bliss he was able to take her to.

It was warm and cold and frail and strong and magnificent and frightening, as old as the universe but still young enough to be filled with wonder. They completed each other in such a perfect way that together they were everything. With a final deep stroke of his body into hers, he came forcefully with a surrendered cry of his love; the words ringing in her core and his body pulsing again and again inside her; pelvis grinding, poised deep within.

It was all it took for her to soar with him, screaming her ecstasy into this explosion of white blinding light. Their powerful release was drawn out by languorous, rich, deep movements that seemed to stretch for ever. They swayed, cradled in timelessness, before they both fell into each other’s arms, feeling weightless. Reality slowly settled back as their link hushed in a blissful stillness.

They stayed joined, completely and intimately, caressing with the delicate movements of gliding noses and lips and soft breaths of air across cheeks and eyelids, until they both felt ‘back in their bodies’ again. Lips then opened as mouths met, and they exchanged slow, warm wet kisses, tongues gliding and caressing, lips suckling and savoring, languid and sensual and affirming.

Their damp bodies finally separated as the Doctor hugged her thigh and breathed her in. They rolled to their sides, face-to-face, just gazing into the eyes of the other. The Doctor smiled like the rising sun. “Hello.” He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Hello.” she whispered back with the same smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The End (;
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is from my bigger Interractive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. You can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


End file.
